


Oedipus complex

by Lollipopandbowlegs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Dean, Alternate Universe, Brainwashing, Child Abuse, Dark Sam Winchester, F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), M/M, Murder, Rescue, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipopandbowlegs/pseuds/Lollipopandbowlegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam有一个幸福的家庭，爸爸妈妈和他自己。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oedipus complex

“Mom，我回来了。”Sam一路甩掉自己的鞋子跑过去给了妈妈一个拥抱，他的面孔稚气而纯真，“今天晚上我们吃什么？”  
“是番茄牛尾汤，我猜。”Sam回头看见他的父亲站在门口，虽然是一脸的疲惫，但还是对Sam慈爱的微笑着。  
“Daddy！”Sam似乎是很高兴爸爸能够回来，他小跑着扑向那个男人，小小的身体被男人举得高高的，Sam开心的放声大笑起来，他光滑的脸蛋蹭着Daddy脸上的胡渣，很硬，也很痒。  
Daddy这样把Sammy抱在胳膊上向着厨房里走去，他的声音响亮而自豪：“我们的小Sammy今天第一天在学校里感觉怎么样啊？”  
“非常好，Daddy，”Sam满是骄傲的语气，“我喜欢学校，Daddy。”  
Sam看见Mom站在原地没有动，只是张了张嘴想要说什么，但在Daddy靠近她的时候她终于说了一个单词：“John。”  
“真是辛苦你了，Mary。”Daddy给了她一个轻轻的吻，然后把手上的Sam放了下来，“剩下的事就交给我吧，你去陪Sam玩一会儿。”  
“Mommy……”Sam伸手环住了母亲的腰示意要抱，他只失望的发现瘦小的母亲苦笑着对他说“Sammy，你已经长大到Mommy抱不动你的程度了。”  
Sam不是很明白Mom的苦笑里到底含着些什么，但是“Mommy生病了所以Sammy不能再让Mommy操心”的想法在他的小脑袋里开始扎根。  
“嗯，好吧。”Sam伸出他肉肉的小手抓住Mommy的，那双手因为一直接触冷水而变得格外冰凉，Sam几乎是本能的，用自己肉乎乎的胖手指攥紧了Mommy的指尖。  
“Sammy，我们去院子里好吗？”Mommy只是轻轻的抚摸着他的脑袋，弯下腰这么问。  
“好的，Mom。”Sammy的Mommy永远都是温柔的，Sammy知道他的Mommy是整个社区最年轻最美丽的Mommy，他对此非常自豪。

“Mom，求求你了Mom。”Sam用自己最擅长的小狗似的恳求眼睛，细小的胳膊抱着母亲的腰，“Dirk他们都不相信我有一个漂亮的妈妈，还笑话我说我撒谎。”  
然而让Sam感到失望的是，母亲大大的、金绿色的眼睛瞬间黯淡了下来：“Sammy……”  
Mommy生病了不能出门，他不要再为难Mommy了。

Daddy轻柔的抱着Mommy，在高大的Daddy面前Mommy似乎没有以前那么瘦小了，也许是Mommy的身体好了一点？  
“我很珍惜现在的样子。”Daddy说着，“你是我的Mary，你是Sam的Mommy，我们是一个完整的家。”  
Sam看到Mommy饱含着泪水，他不知道这样的泪水是蕴含着感动还是忧伤。  
“这就够了，没有多余的人。”Daddy说着，亲吻Mommy的脸颊。  
Sam看见Mom颤动着开口又闭嘴，最终只是说：“你说得对，John。”

“嘘……没事的Sammy……”Mommy的怀抱是温暖而坚实的，Sam可以闻到属于Mommy的淡淡香味，“Daddy并没有生你的气，他很快就会回来的，Sammy……”他Mommy的声音因为生病依旧粗粝沙哑着，“一切都会没事的，我会照顾好你。”  
“Mommy……”Sam往她的怀里蹭了蹭，“Daddy什么时候回来？”  
“也许是明天，Daddy保证过。”Mommy亲吻着他的额头，“要吃麦片吗，Sammy？”  
Sam在Mommy穿着睡裙的身影走向厨房的方向时把自己裹得更紧，他已经等了6个明天了。

Sam淡漠的擦掉脸上的血迹，任由那个男人的身体与地面相撞发出的闷响，他低头看了看不再动弹的男人，冷漠的说道：“你永远都是固执到愚蠢。”  
他小心的把那具身体拖进后院的搅拌机，再返身去工具间，折回撬掉沾染了血迹的木板丢进了火堆里。  
搅拌机的产物一点点的被投入到湍急的河流中，Sam知道没过多久这些血肉就会被冲得找都找不到。  
Sam简单的冲洗了自己身上的血迹，烧掉了那件反正是要扔掉的衣服，确保一切都没有问题之后他赶忙奔进了主卧里，他爬上床，翻过那个蜷缩在床上把脸埋进被单的身体。  
“Shi——没事了，已经解决了，那个男人不会再回来了。”他温柔的拿开对方挡着脸的手臂，扯开了那条熟悉的又讨厌的睡裙，独属于男性特征的躯体暴露在空气里。Sam眨了眨眼睛，坚定的俯身亲吻他的额头就像他经常做的那样，Sam听见自己坚定的承诺说：“已经没事了，我发过誓会救你的，Dean。”


End file.
